Don't You Believe?
by A Lifetime of Memories
Summary: Aku seorang geisha. Kau seorang buronan. Dan aku mencitaimu, terjerat akan kabut pesona di mata layaknya musim gugurmu—lalu apa? SasoSaku. Rated M. For ALM event :D


Aku seorang _geisha_. Kau seorang buronan. Dan aku mencitaimu, terjerat akan kabut pesona di mata layaknya musim gugurmu—lalu apa?

_Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_

**Don't You Believe?**

Tema : _Moon_

Malam ini dingin, tetapi aku masih melihatmu dengan senantiasa duduk di salah satu serambi teras di rumah luas milik para _geisha_ ini. Menikmati kudapan yang sebelumnya para _geisha_ lain memberikan itu padamu. Apa yang kau kerjakan, sampai sekarang aku belum mengetahuinya. Bisa saja kau pandangi mega-mega di langit hitam sana, ataupun melihat bulan. Tak tahu. Maka dari itu, aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekat padamu dengan ragu yang menggeluti setiap degup jantung.

Aku datang padamu yang duduk bersila menghadap sang malam. Dua pintu _fusuma_(1) yang mengapit dirimu tidak memberiku akses untuk duduk di sampingmu barang sejenak. Jadi, tidak ada pilihan lain untuk duduk di dekatmu selain di belakangmu. Punggungmu yang membelakangiku begitu tegap hingga tatapanku pun pada mega-mega tidak tersampaikan. Walau begitu, kini aku tahu apa yang kau kerjakan. Kepalamu menengadah ke bulan yang bersinar terang kala itu. Pandanganmu terhadap bulan aku sendiri pun tak tahu—bukankah ini hal yang lazim kau lakukan? Kendatipun aku tidak bisa melihat bulan karena terhalang oleh kepala merahmu, aku tetap menerawang sembari dengan ragu menempatkan jemari lentikku tepat di pundakmu. Kau sedikit tersentak, dan kembali santai di setiap persekon setelahnya. Kau tahu? Rasanya saat ini sangat menenangkan. Tentram. Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti mengapa begitu. Rasa ini bukan karena bias bulan itu masih bersedia memberikan cahayanya padaku yang terjerumus dunia gelap. Melainkan kelembutan yang aku dapatkan dari pandanganku terhadap dirimu. Kau lebih indah dari bulan—dari segalanya. Kau-lah penyebab segala euforia yang membuncah. Kau-lah penyebab akan cinta itu ada. Kau-lah penyebab perempuan binal layaknya aku merasakan cinta. Tidak ada yang lebih dari indah dari pada kau—dari pada sentuhanmu, senyumanmu, atau apa pun itu. Kendatipun kenyataan kau adalah seorang yang diincar negara, perasaan ini tidak pudar sedikitpun.

Gila. Perasaan yang menurutku sama sekali tak pantas kurasakan kembali menggelut. Perasaan itu—nyaman. Lagi-lagi, euforia. Aku pun akhirnya—seseorang yang tidak mampu menahan segala gejolak itu—merambatkan tanganku ke perut langsingmu. Mencari kehangatan milikmu. Tidak peduli jika kau tidak berkehendak akan hal itu. Salahkan perasaan gila yang merambat. Setiap manusia tidak akan menahan hal itu. Bisa gila jika ditahan.

"Sasori-_kun_…" desahku memanggil namamu. Menyiapkan pertahanan untuk apa yang terjadi. Mengundangmu kembali untuk meninggalkan realita kehidupan barang sejenak.

Seterusnya, kaumenarik tanganku kembali ke _washitsu_(2). Membentangkan tubuhku di atas _futon_, merasakan nikmatnya surga duniawi. Mengajakku mendendangkan desahan-desahan mengundang. Kau bagaikan afrodisiak yang merangsang. Dan kala itu, bulan menjadi saksi bisu di antara kita berdua.

Aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa cinta ini harus ada. Hal yang membuatku seakan melayang ke langit, tapi jatuh dengan segala kesakitan dalam waktu yang bersamaan ketika menyadari bahwa aku tidak mungkin menjadi pengisi hatimu. Karena aku hanyalah seorang _geisha_. Wanita kotor yang sama sekali tidak berhak mendapat rasa suci seperti cinta.

"Akh—Sa—uhh—Sasori—kuhnnn!"

Dan seiring desahan itu berdendang, rasa sakit di dada semakin menyerang.

.

.

Jari-jari lihai memainkan tiga senar pada _shamisen_(3), mengalunkan melodi-melodi indah bersama burung yang berkicau merdu di pagi hari. Tepat di Minggu pagi, biasanya para _geisha_ dikumpulkan untuk mengalirkan suasana teduh di kediaman para _geisha_. Seperti saat ini. Kali ini adalah piket Sakura dan dua temannya untuk memetik _shamisen_—Ino dan Temari. Tiga wanita dengan pakaian yang terlalu royal duduk di atas panggung di ruangan _washitsu_—ada beberapa _washitsu_ di kediaman para _geisha_, tapi ini yang terluas—mereka menggunakan _kimono_ berkain sutra dengan warnanya yang senada untuk musim saat ini. Musim gugur yang nuansanya adalah merah dan corak daun-daun gugur. Rambut mereka yang digelung dan dibiarkan beberapa helainya membingkai wajah cantik mereka berkibar seiring terpaan angin. Pintu _fusuma_ yang bergambar naga itu memang disengaja dibuka, karena—menurut pemilik—akan meningkatkan suasana yang nyaman. Memang pemilik kediaman para _geisha_ ini sudah terlalu mengerti tentang rasa ketenangan hidup atau hanya _asal-asalan_—di sini para _geisha_ sungguh tidak mengerti jika ini memang benar asal-asalan atau tidak, karena rasa nyaman itu benar-benar pas—mengulas tentang ketenangan hidup. Di Minggu pagi, bila ditambah.

Dengan durasi istirahat setengah jam setelahnya, ketiga _geisha_ yang sudah mengganti _kimono_ dengan corak lain, kembali ke atas panggung. Nampak beberapa penghuni kediaman para _geisha_—pengunjung maupun para _geisha _itu sendiri—sudah duduk dengan tenang menunggu kehadiran mereka. Sakura, Ino dan Temari yang sudah siap mempertunjukkan tarian tradisional Jepang pun, membungkuk, kemudian mengambil payung kertas dengan relief naga. Mereka melenggak-lenggokkan tubuh mereka sesuai dengan gerakan-gerakan yang sudah ditentunkan. Tabuhan gendang diperdengarkan ketika kaki beralas _geta_ mereka menghentak lantai. Tepuk riuh para penonton mulai menggema saat tangan-tangan lentik tiga wanita itu membuka payung tersebut, melemparkan ratusan kertas kecil dengan warnanya yang beragam.

Dan permainan itu berhenti dengan tiba-tiba—tidak. Bukan permainan itu yang berhenti, melainkan salah satu _geisha_. _Geisha_ dengan manik hijau dan rambut _peach_-nya. Beriringan dengan berhentinya gerakan sang _geisha_—Sakura—semuanya pun terdiam. Tubuh berbalut _kimono_ cantik itu terpaku kala melihat sosok bertubuh jangkung keluar dari ruangan yang disesaki oleh penonton. Sosok beriris mata _hazel_ dan rambut merahnya. Sakura jelas mengenal siapa sosok pria itu, Akasuna Sasori.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Sakura meletakkan payungnya asal ke lantai dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang mendadak hening karena berhentinya acara. Derap langkah Sakura yang hendak menyusul Sasori menggaung ke seluruh bagian _roka_(4) kediaman itu. Entah apa yang kali ini Sakura pikirkan, ia hanya ingin menemui sosok yang bergumul dengannya semalam. Ada yang perlu Sakura bicarakan. Dan menurutnya itu sangat penting, hingga Sakura tidak bisa berkonsentrasi semalam—tapi tampaknya ia pun masih terlalu takut untuk membicarakannya.

Jantung Sakura yang mulai berdetak dengan ritme yang sangat kencang, semakin kencang ketika manik hijaunya mendapat Sasori terdiam—tampak berpikir—di depan gerbang kediaman para _geisha_. Ada binar bahagia di matanya, entah apa yang menyebabkan itu. Meskipun napas gadis bersurai merah jambu itu masih memburu, itu tidak menjadikan penghalang untuknya agar segera mendekati Sasori.

Tangan yang gemetaran itu menarik _hakama _ abu-abu milik Sasori yang memungginya. Napas Sakura masih memburu, terdengar jelas karena suasana hening di sana. Dan wanita bermarga Haruno itu pun berharap agar detak jantungnya yang kian memompa dengan cepat itu tidak terdengar ketika kepala merah Sasori memandangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori sembari mengernyitkan dahinya.

Mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu, Sakura segera mengangkat kepalanya, "kamu mau ke mana?"

"Untungnya jika aku memberi-tahumu apa?"

Sakura menatap bola mata layaknya musim gugur Sasori lurus. Membuat pria bersurai merah bata itu mengalah, dan berkata, "Baik. Aku ada janji dengan Pein di balai desa," tutur Sasori singkat.

Mengernyit, Sakura bertanya, "Siapa Pein? Dan memangnya ada apa?" Masih ngotot ingin tahu. Wanita yang sudah menginjak usia kepala dua itu sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa ia bersikap keras kepala seperti saat ini.

Sasori mendesah, ia berbalik dan melepaskan pegangan Sakura pada pakaiannya, "Pein bosku. Kau tidak akan mengenalnya sekalipun kujelaskan perihalnya," kata Sasori. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "soal ada apa, kupikir kau tahu _ada apa_. Apa gunanya aku menceritakan pekerjaanku padamu?"

Nyengir, Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sasori memang sudah memberi kepercayaan padanya dengan memberi tahu rahasia soal pekerjaan Sasori, tetapi gadis bermata _emerald_ itu masih belum merasa puas kalau belum mengetahui riwayat Sasori lebih dalam. Jadi, ia ingin mencoba lebih lama berada di samping Sasori, mengorek segala tentang pria itu. "Tapi kamu buronan," ujar Sakura, membuat alasan agar Sasori lebih lama berada di kediaman itu, "tidakkah kamu berpikir untuk mengubah dirimu agar tidak dikenal?" tanya Sakura dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Sasori mengernyit sebentar, mencerna setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura.

"Menyamar, maksudku," tambah Sakura, memperjelas.

Dan senyum Sakura semakin lebar kala Sasori mengangguk setuju—meskipun ia harus menunggu anggukan itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama, karena pria bermarga Akasuna itu tampaknya berpikir dua kali untuk menerima tawaran yang cukup konyol dari Sakura.

.

.

"_Kawaii_…," puji Sakura ketika melihat pantulan pria bermata _hazel_ di depan cermin. Pria yang semula memiliki rambut warna merah kini telah bertranformasi menjadi pria imut berambut hitam. _Hakama_-nya yang sebelumnya terlihat mewah, diubah menjadi lebih sederhana. Wanita cantik bermata zamrud itu memang ingin membuat Sasori seperti warga jelata, hingga tidak terlalu mencurigakan. Lagipula, _hakama_ milik Sasori itu memang sudah terlalu sering dalam aksi-aksi kriminalnya. Jelas, itu membuat _hakama_ Sasori memasuki properti yang dilarang.

Mendengar pujian—yang seharusnya tidak diberikan kepada pria (apalagi pria sepertinya)—seperti itu, Sasori menanggapinya dengan mendengus, "Kau memang sudah gila, atau matamu katarak, atau—"

Cercaan Sasori terhenti oleh gelak tawa wanita itu. Sembari mencubit pipi pria itu, Sakura menahan tawanya, "Daripada kamu, aneh. Dipuji malah mencela, emangnya kamu mau diejek, hm?"

"Aku lebih suka diejek, mungkin," jawab Sasori cepat. Perkataan Sasori yang sepertinya menantang, membuat Sakura terdiam sebentar.

"Sasori _jeyeeeekkk_," ejek Sakura, menarik-narik pipi lumayan gembil Sasori hingga terlihat melar. Tawanya memenuhi ruangan itu.

Melepas 'capitan' tangan sang gadis, Sasori tersenyum. "Aku ini tampan," Dan sejurus kemudian alis Sakura naik sebelah mendengarnya, "kata orang-orang juga begitu," lanjut Sasori kemudian. Ia menelusuri belahan bibirnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk, dan menarik sudut dua belah bibir itu hingga terlihat sangat melengkung, juga … sangat seram.

Sakura yang terkikik geli karena ke-narsis-san Sasori, membekap mulutnya dengan tangan agar menahan tawa yang semakin ingin meledak. "Ah, _masyaaa?_" tanya wanita itu di sela-sela tawanya.

Dengan bangga, Sasori mengangguk.

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu kembali tergelak, tawanya sungguh tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Bagaimana tidak geli, seseorang yang biasanya terlihat dingin dan berwibawa kini memuji-muji dirinya sendiri? Yaaah … meskipun Sakura mengakui bahwa Sasori memang tampan, sih. "Tapi buktinya aku gak bilang kamu tampan, lho," kata Sakura berbohong seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Mendengar pengakuan Sakura, pria berkulit kuning langsat itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Hingga mereka berhadapan. Mata _hazel_ itu menatap _emerald_ Sakura dalam, seakan ingin menelanjanginya. Kepala hitam itu pun kian mendekat. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura, menimbulkan sensasi geli untuk wanita itu, "Jadi kenapa kamu menerima ajakanku untuk tidur bersamaku kalau aku tidak tampan, hm?" tanya Sasori dengan penekanan di setiap perkataannya. Rasanya begitu sensasional bagi Sakura.

Dan dengan seketika—setelah pertanyaan menggoda dari Sasori meluncur—Sakura membeku. Suhu wajahnya meningkat seketika, dan pigmen-pigmen kulitnya menjadi berwarna merah. Uh, sepertinya Sasori pandai menggoda wanita itu.

"I-itu, kan, karena tu-tuntutan kerja!" sahut Sakura dengan tergagap, tangannya mendorong dada Sasori, memperjauh jarak antara mereka. Degup jantung wanita yang sudah cukup lama berprofesi sebagai _geisha_ berdetak tidak beraturan.

"Yakin?" Sasori menaikkan alisnya.

"Iya!"

"Pasti?"

"Iya. _Baka no _Saso—"

"Wah, wah." Sebuah suara yang jelas-jelas bukan suara Sasori dan Sakura menyela perkataan wanita bermata _viridian_ itu. Suara yang berasal dari arah pintu masuk, membuat kepala Sasori dan Sakura merubah arah pandangnya. Suara yang … sudah sangat dikenal Sasori. "Ternyata kawan terpercayamu mengkhianatimu, ya? Kasihan…," ujar pria berwajah sangar serta berbadan besar itu kepada pria berkepala jingga—di seluruh wajahnya dipasang tindik, mengerikan, pikir Sakura—yang ditariknya dengan kasar. Di belakang pria sangar itu tampak tiga orang lainnya yang masing-masing menarik seseorang dengan kasar pula. Dan dua orang yang ditarik, sungguh, Sakura sudah mengenalinya. Itu adalah temannya sesama _geisha_ dan Ibu Pemilik kediaman ini! Kecuali yang satu lagi, Sakura sama sekali tidak mengenal pria—seperti perempuan—berambut pirang kuncir panjang.

Lain dengan Sakura yang kebingungan, Sasori tampak terdiam. Keringat mulai mengucur di pelipisnya. Jika saja Sakura melihat mimik kegelisahan yang tercetak jelas di wajah pria itu, pasti Sakura mengetahui bahwa keadaan saat ini sedang buruk. Sangat buruk, karena Sasori tidak pernah memasang wajah ketakutan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Brengsek." Terdengar suara dari arah samping Sakura. Jelas itu Sasori. Kedua tangan pria itu mengepal, sepertinya amarahnya sudah memuncak.

Melihat keadaan seperti ini, Sakura mengingat sesuatu. Bukankah Sasori itu buronan? Jadi … maksudnya, di sini, Sasori dan teman-temannya—Sakura mengikrarkan bahwa pria yang banyak tindik dan berkepala kuning adalah teman Sasori—tertangkap oleh polisi? Sakura bergidik ngeri. Tapi … kenapa harus membawa-bawa Ibu Pemilik dan temannya? Melihat pakaian orang-orang sangar itu, Sakura pun menyakini bahwa mereka pasti bukan polisi. Bisa saja mereka adalah musuh bebuyatan Sasori serta teman-temannya dan ingin membunuh Sasori…?

Tidak! Sakura tidak ingin berpikiran negatif seperti itu. Ia tidak bisa jika percaya, ia tidak bisa mendengar kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan yang mengincar Sasori. Jika Sasori kalah … Sakura takut, takut Sasori menghilang dari tangkapan lensa matanya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin….

Tanpa sadar, Sakura memeluk lengan Sasori dengan takut. Menahan pria itu agar tidak jauh-jauh darinya. Kelopak mata itu menutup pesona _emerald_ di dalamnya.

.

.

"Sasori," Sakura membuka matanya kembali ketika mendengar nama orang yang ia sayangi dipanggil dengan penekanan pada tiap kata, "kau brengsek. Kautipu kami, kau—"

_BUAKH_!

Perkataan itu terputus seiring Sakura merasakan tidak ada lagi benda hangat yang dipeluknya. Sasori menerjang kepala pria berkepala jingga itu dengan kakinya. Kemudian ia mundur beberapa langkah, sedang yang lainnya terdiam melihat kejadian tadi.

Sakura mengernyit, keadaan sekarang semakin membingungkan. Orang yang Sakura pastikan adalah temannya Sasori malah diterjang oleh Sasori? Ini gila. Dan—

_BUAKH_!

Terdengar sebuah pukulan lagi, dan mata Sakura segera membeliak ketika melihat siapa yang dipukul oleh pria berambut jingga itu. Ingin rasanya Sakura segera berlari menghampiri Sasori yang tergeletak di lantai _tatami_, tapi suara berat Sasori yang memerintahnya untuk tetap diam membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak barang sesenti pun.

Napas Sakura semakin berat seiring suara-suara pukulan dan jeritan mengisi ruangan itu. Parahnya lagi, yang disiksa habis-habisan adalah Sasori. Sasori, Sasori, Sasori, kini nama itu menggerayangi pikiran Sakura. Beberapa tetes air mata keluar dari kolam _emerald_-nya.

_Tes_.

"Sialan kau, Sasori!" Suara pria berambut jingga yang wajahnya dipenuhi oleh tindik itu menggema.

_Tes_.

"Kau khianati kami—"

_Tes_.

"—dengan membiarkan—"

_Tes_.

"—wanita sialan yang sering kau tiduri—"

_Tes_. _Liquid_ bening itu mengalir dengan lancar. Sakura sempat terdiam mendengar kata "tiduri" yang meluncur dari bibir hitam pria berambut jingga itu. Entah mengapa, mendengar ada wanita lain yang ditiduri oleh Sasori membuat hatinya sakit….

"—tetap hidup! Kau tahu kan siapa wanita itu? Kalau tak tahu, biar aku beritahu sekali lagi!"

_Tes_. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, rasanya ada firasat buruk. Firasat buruk…. Sakura menutup matanya.

"Hei, Bajingan! Kau seharusnya diam!" Suara teman sesama _geisha_—Yamanaka Ino—Sakura memasuki indra pendengarnya. _Kenapa? Kenapa Ino ikut-ikutan masuk dalam permasalahan ini?_

"Wanita itu—kau tahu, kan, Keparat?—Haruno Sakura!"

_BUAKH_! Terdengar suara pukulan lagi beriringan lelehan air mata yang berhenti. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasanya ada ribuan pedang yang menusuk rulung hatinya.

Jadi … dia didekati oleh Sasori karena pria—mungkin Sakura sekarang pantas memanggilnya—keparat itu ingin melancarkan aksi membunuh dirinya?

.

.

Darah memencar ke seluruh lantai _tatami_. Tapi, Sakura masih terpaku. Tatapannya kosong menatap tubuh yang tergeletak di _tatami_, tubuh yang berlumuran darah itu … tubuh seseorang yang ia cintai—mungkin juga benci. Suara debuman-debuman akibat pukulan-pukulan dari pria penuh tindik itu yang memukul Sasori tidak lagi wanita bermarga Haruno itu dengar. Indra pendengarnya seakan tuli. Tuli terhadap apa yang di sekitarnya, tuli terhadap … kenyataan yang menimpanya saat ini.

Pikirkan saja, seberapa besar sakit hatimu jika kau menyadari bahwa orang yang kau cintai justru menginginkanmu mati? Itu, _menyakitkan_ kau tahu?

"Kenapa?" Dua belah bibir itu bergetar, suara itu lirih. Lagi-lagi, air mata meluncur di pipinya.

Sasori yang hanya dapat melihat Sakura samar karena pandangannya yang mulai memburam, menggigit bibirnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Sakura. Ada sesuatu di hatinya, yang rasanya menyesakkan. Aneh, padahal hanya satu kata, tetapi bisa membuat hatinya bagaikan ditusuk ribuan _katana_. Hendak Sasori ingin mengeluarkan suaranya yang mulai parau, tetapi tidak bisa karena sebuah pukulan telak terasa di dagunya. Lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Andai saja, sang Bunga Sakura mengetahui—jauh di lubuk hati pria itu menginginkan wanita itu tahu, bahwa ia mencintainya.

_BUAKH_!

Pukulan kembali diluncurkan seiring sang pria berbadan besar mendekati Sakura.

"Kamu tanya kenapa? Kenapa apa maksudmu? Kenapa dia ingin membunuhmu?" tanya sang pria yang berbadan besar itu sembari menyentuh dagu Sakura. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan pandangan remeh, sedangkan Sakura menatapnya sengit. "Karena kau tahu, Nona Cantik…" pria itu membelai rambut panjang Sakura, "… rambutmu yang langka itu memiliki nilai yang berjuta-juta. Jadi, bagaimana sekaligus kepalamu juga dijual? Itu mahal, kan? HUAHAHAHAHA." Tiba-tiba saja pria itu tertawa, tertawa sangat kencang. Membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri mendengar tawa itu.

"Apalagi, bola matamu itu indah…." Ucapannya membuat Sakura bergidik. Pria di depannya itu gila! Tapi, mau tak mau, Sakura yang mendengar itu merasakan sakit yang semakin menggila. Hanya karena permasalahan fisiknya? Mengapa ia tidak mengetahui?

Sakura benar-benar merasa bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh.

Kemudian, Sakura dengan kasar melepaskan tangan yang menyentuh dagunya itu. Entah setan apa yang menyambetnya saat itu, hingga ia berjalan mendekati meja persegi yang di sampingnya tersampir pedang milik Sasori. Dan akhirnya Sakura—yang telah mengambil _katana_ milik Sasori—mendekati pria berambut merah muda itu.

Tatapan Sakura kosong. Benar-benar hampa. Sesampainya ia di samping Sasori, semua orang yang di dalam ruangan itu terdiam. Tatapan itu berubah menjadi dingin. Dengan pelan, Sakura menarik _katana_ itu keluar dari sarungnya. Membumbungnya tinggi, membuat _katana_ itu berkilauan ditimpa cahaya bulan yang menelusup masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dan dengan gerakan cepat, pedang itu mengoyak dada seseorang.

_CRASH_!

Darah kembali bermuncratan di mana-mana. Ujung _katana_ menembus dada pria berambut jingga yang sedari tadi memukuli Sasori. Pria berwajah imut yang melihat kejadian itu di depan matanya membulat sempurna. Yang lainnya terdiam, terlalu kaget. Gila.

Inilah yang Sakura tidak bisa pikirkan dengan jernih. Penkhianatan membutakannya. Sakit hatinya tidak terelakkan. Ia butuh penghiburan, hiburan yang membuat hatinya kembali tertawa—meski miris.

Sudut bibir Sakura menarik sebuah lengkungan, ia tersenyum menatap darah yang berlumuran akibat tangannya. Kemudian Sakura berdiri, berjalan ke arah pria berbadan besar yang membelai rambutnya tadi. Menatapnya penuh kebencian.

Ruangan itu menjadi sepi mendadak. Hanya ketukan kaki Sakura-lah yang mengisi. Dan mungkin, suara darah yang mengucur deras dari dada. Bau karat khas darah pun mulai memenuhi _washitsu_.

Tak perlu lama, Sakura membuat sebuah jeritan yang lebih hebat dari desahan yang ia dengar di setiap malam di kamar masing-masing seorang _geisha_.

"AAAAA!"

Satu tubuh yang kepalanya terbelah dua, jatuh tergeletak di lantai. Atmosfer menjadi dingin. Sakura menghela napas, merasakan bau anyir yang tajam. Kemudian tersenyum kembali.

Sakura berbalik, kembali berjalan ke arah pintu. Tempat para pria-pria berwajah sangar dan temannya berada. Lagi-lagi, _katana_ yang mulai dilumuri darah itu semakin berwarna merah pekat ketika Sakura memotong perut salah satu pria sangar, mengenai tubuh temannya—Ino. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Toh ternyata Ino juga berbohong padanya. Buktinya, ia mengetahui kenapa orang-orang sialan ini datang ke kediaman ini.

Satu gerakan tangan Sakura lagi, dan mengenai dua pria lainnya serta orang yang mereka bawa. Bunyi jeritan semakin menggema ke angkasa. Dan Sakura menikmati itu, di mana setiap kepala jatuh bergelinding di lantai.

Hatinya mulai kembali tidak merasakan sakit. Tapi masih ada satu nama yang melekat di hatinya—nama yang membuatnya ikut merasakan sakit.

Akasuna Sasori.

Sakura menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sasori. Tatapannya dingin—tapi ada kehangatan di sana—bagaimana tidak? Sasori masihlah orang yang sangat ia cintai. Meskipun Sasori mengkhianatinya. Tapi—Sakura tetap mengacungkan _katana_ ke hadapan pria bermata _hazel_ yang mencoba tenang.

Perlahan, _katana_ itu mengenai dagu Sasori. Sayatan di dagunya membuat sebulir darah jatuh dan mengalir di lehernya. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya melihat itu, tiba-tiba ada sebuah rasa. Sebuah rasa yang membuat ia menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dengan gemetar yang mulai mendatangi tubuhnya, Sakura mendekati Sasori, menjongkokkan dirinya di samping pria bermarga Akasuna itu. Tangannya yang tidak memegang _katana_, memeluk lututnya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasori parau.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Sakura tiba-tiba. Tidak memedulikan panggilan Sasori, "kenapa kamu begini padaku."

"Maksud—"

"Diam." Sakura menutup matanya, menarik napas dan mengembuskannya. "Padahal aku mencintaimu. Padahal aku mengharapkanmu—tapi kau menghancurkan harapan itu—tidakkah kau percaya? Percaya padaku?" Satu bulir air mata turun di pipi yang mulai melengket karena sedari tadi dijatuhi oleh _liquid_ bening itu.

Napas Sasori memberat. Ia tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa. Jujur, ia juga mengaku salah.

"Kenapa kamu tidak membicarakannya padaku? Kalau masalah rambut, itu mudah. Tidak perlu susah-susah. Kenapa … kenapa begitu…." Sakura mulai mengisak, tapi wanita itu tidak berusaha untuk menutupi isakannya. Wajahnya tampak berkilau ditimpa cahaya bulan yang menelusup masuk.

Dan seperkian sekonnya, Sakura merasakan ada sebuah tangan kekar yang menangkup wajahnya. Tangan Sasori.

"_Gomen_…," kata pria itu lirih, "aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu. Maka dari itu, aku tidak membunuhmu. Aku tidak ingin…"

Wanita _bubble gum_ itu terdiam. Isakannya berhenti. Sakura tersenyum. Tangannya yang kosong memegang salah satu tangan Sasori, merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar di sana. "Tapi sayang…." Nada bicaranya berubah sinis.

"Aku mencintaimu. Juga membencimu. Jadi, bisakah kita bersama-sama memasuki neraka?"

Dan setelahnya, suara jeritan bariton pria dan melengking seorang wanita menggema di seluruh penjuru kediaman para _geisha_. Menjadi _lullaby_ bagi para _geisha_ dan buronan di reinkarnasi berikutnya.

Selamat malam, Sayang….

.

.

.

OWARI~ XDD

Hahaha. Maaf, ya, gaje begini contoh ficnya, habis daku dilanda WB berkepanjangan keknya~ :v *halah ngeles.

Sip, ini kamusnya yaaa~

Fusuma : pintu geser yang ga bakalan tembus pandang. Biasanya bergambar gitu.

Washitsu : ruangan serbaguna. Bisa dijadiin tempat ngumpul atau tidur.

Shamisen : alat musik petik tradisional Jepang.

Roka : itu semacam koridor berlantai kayu, biasanya di rumah tradisional jepang ada yang begitu, kan? XD fufufu.

Sekian, semoga bisa menjadi contoh yang baik, yaa :3 *with lope lope


End file.
